Микрофотография
Микрофотография (микросъёмка, ) — техника фотографии макроскопических объектов, преимущественно с помощью оптической системы микроскопа. Наряду с макрофотографией, микрофотография широко используется в научных исследованиях для изучения структуры микрообъектов (бактерии, грибы, клетки животных и растений, шлифы минералов). Отличается от макрофотографии большим увеличением, что требует применения микроскопа и специальных технических приёмов. 200px|thumb|Фотоаппарат с микрофотонасадкой присоединён к оптическому микроскопу. thumb|200px|Микрофотография сечения тканей прямой кишки собаки (40X) __TOC__ Микрофотографией также называют готовое изображение, полученное с использованием микрофототехники. Виды микрофотографии Оптическая микрофотография 200px|thumb|Микрофотография крупной амёбы (400X; 1 [[дюйм=25400 мкм)]] Некоторые оптические микроскопы укомплектованы специальной фотокамеройНапример, микроскоп МБИ-15 в различных вариантах поставки может комплектоваться широкоформатной или узкоформатной 35-миллиметровой плёночными фотокамерами., либо имеется возможность установки камеры на них. Для микроскопов простых конструкций выпускаются микрофотонасадки, представляющие из себя металлическую трубку определенной длины (тубус) с внутренним чернением для уменьшения светорассеивания. Один конец насадки подсоединяется к оптическому микроскопу на место съёмной окулярной насадки, другой конец снабжен резьбовым соединением M42×1, присоединяемым к фотоаппарату типа «Зенит». Светоделительная призма, размещенная в тубусе, направляет часть света в окуляр фотонасадки. Простейшие фотонасадки могут не иметь окуляра — в таком случае визуальный контроль за наводкой на резкость производится только через видоискатель зеркального фотоаппарата. Электронная микрофотография Для получения фотографий очень мелких объектов, невидимых в оптический микроскоп, используют электронную микроскопию. Технические принципы микрофотографии Высококачественная микрофотография производится с помощью специализированных микроскопов, оснащённых приставками с фотовидеоаппаратурой, которые дают возможность получать даже высокого качества 3D изображения. Также возможна микрофотография, проводимая с помощью зеркальных или цифровых фотоаппаратов и обычных рабочих микроскопов. В последнем случае используются разнообразные переходные приспособления; съёмка может вестись как с использованием системы объектив микроскопа — окуляр микроскопа — объектив фотоаппарата, так и с использованием одного лишь объектива микроскопа, непосредственно на фотосенсор или фотоплёнку. Глубина резкости при микрофотографировании thumb|300px|Макрофотоснимок Глубина резкости при микрофотографировании в большинстве случаев недостаточна для получения резкого изображения сколько-нибудь «неплоских» объектов. Во многих случаях исследователи приспособились к этой особенности микрофотографирования, так, малая глубина резкости не препятствует изучению шлифов металлов и минералов, тонких срезов биологических препаратов, полученных с помощью микротома. Но есть объекты, трёхмерная структура которых очень важна для исследователя. В 21-м веке стали доступны коммерческие программы, позволяющие из серии микрофотографий одного объекта, снятой с постепенным смещением плоскости резкого изображения в глубину объекта, получить общую фотографию с практически неограниченной глубиной резкости. Вот как это работает. Цифровая микрофотография В цифровом микроскопе оптика и ПЗС-матрица используются для вывода изображения на монитор. Некоторые цифровые микроскопы, в отличие от традиционных оптических, не имеют окуляров и рассчитаны на работу только с изображением на экране. Кроме того, цифровой фото- или видеонасадкой может быть оборудован почти любой обычный оптический микроскоп. Цифровая технология расширяет возможности работы с микрофотографиями. Помимо оперативности получения снимков, существенные преимущества дает лёгкость дальнейшей цифровой обработки изображения. Например, недостаточная глубина резкости легко может быть исправлена за счет применения специализированного программного обеспеченияПримером программы для увеличения глубины резкости микрофотографии может быть HeliconFocus http://www.heliconsoft.com/heliconfocus.html, позволяющий получать резкое изображение за счет компьютерного совмещения серии снимков, сфокусированных на различных планах. См. также * Микроскопия * Макрофотография * Цифровой микроскоп Примечания Ссылки На русском языке На английском языке * Make a Micrograph — This interactive Flash presentation shows how researchers create a three-color micrograph. From the research department of Children’s Hospital Boston. * Shots with a Microscope — a basic, but comprehensive guide of microphotography * Scientific microphotographs — Free scientific quality microphotographs by Doc. RNDr. Josef Reischig, CSc. * Micrographs of 18 natural fibres — From the website of the International Year of Natural Fibres 2009 Внешние ссылки На русском языке На немецком языке * Mikroskopie & Mikrofotografie — von Anja Hartmann. * Einsatz der Digitalkamera Nikon Coolpix 990 in der Mikroskopie — von Eckart Hillenkamp * Mikrofotografie. Категория:Микроскопия Категория:Фотография